The Knight of The Wind
by Nikiplier
Summary: Apa tujuan penyihir muda berambut pirang itu memanggilku ke dunia nya ? Siapakah Ksatria Hitam yang dia maksud ? Kenapa semua nya ini berbeda dari yang pernah ku tahu, yang pernah ku baca di buku nya ? Kenapa pedang ini memilihku ? Siapa ketiga ksatria ini ? Kenapa ... harus aku yang harus menghadapi kesulitan ini ? (Edit summary)


Seorang perempuan berjubah putih memakai hood itu terus berlari sambil membawa tongkat nya. Perempuan itu sekali-kali melihat ke belakangnya, berharap ksatria hitam besar berkuda itu berhenti mengejarnya. Napas perempuan itu memburu, dia tidak kuat berlari untuk waktu yang lama lagi. Ksatria hitam besar itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan membuat garis hitam yang besar. Garis hitam itu mengeluarkan puluhan Heartless dan itu cukup untuk menutupi jalan perempuan itu.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu terkejut bukan main melihat puluhan heartless itu mengelilingi dirinya. Badannya kaku, tidak bisa berlari maupun menghindari apa yang dia lihat. Tidak kuat menghadapi nya, perempuan itu menancapkan tongkatnya ke dalam tanah, dan muncullah cahaya dan lingkaran biru cerah dari bawah tongkatnya. Perempuan itu menelan ludah nya, dan mulai mengatakan sebuah mantra dari mulutnya …

"_Ifaras zaras yezaras _…._ Ifaris zaris yezarik _… Wahai ksatria pemberani, cepat sebagai angin! Dengarkanlah panggilanku !"

Dari ujung tongkat perempuan itu muncullah cahaya, dan cahaya itu menembak ke arah langit yang gelap. Keadaan sunyi pada waktu itu juga, tetapi tidak lama kemudian, langit yang terkena cahaya itu terlihat sedikit cerah dan ada seseorang yang jatuh dari cahaya itu …

.

.

.

**The Black Knight**

[Based on : Sonic and The Black Knight]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"WHOAAAAAA !"

Sora jatuh dari langit ke tanah dengan cara yang tidak mengenakkan. Untung saja ketika Sora jatuh, tulang nya tidak ada yang patah. Sora berusaha bangun dalam posisi jatuh nya yang tidak mengenakkan itu sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepala nya yang cukup sakit sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"H-Hey …. Dimana aku ?" tanya Sora pada diri sendiri nya, setelah rasa sakitnya berkurang.

Perempuan berambut pirang dan berjubah putih itu berlari mendekati Sora. "Makhluk dari dunia luar ! Ampuni panggilan mendadak saya …" kata perempuan itu sambil melepaskan hood yang dia pakai. Wajah perempuan itu terlihat bersalah karena panggilan nya berakibat Sora merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya karena jatuh dengan cukup keras.

Sora sedikit terkejut melihat perempuan itu. Perempuan itu agak bingung melihat Sora. Sora mengurungkan niat nya untuk menanyakan satu pertanyaan kepada perempuan itu ketika dia melihat puluhan heartless berada di belakangnya dan ksatria hitam besar berkuda itu mendekati mereka berdua pelan-pelan. Sora mengeluarkan keblade Kingdom Key nya dan tersenyum lebar pada perempuan itu.

"Ohh, aku mengerti ! tidak jadi masalah, aku biasa di gunakan untuk keadaan seperti ini !" kata Sora, lalu dia melesat kea rah puluhan heartless itu. Hanya beberapa tebasan keyblade Sora, heartless-heartless itu menghilang. Perempuan itu hanya melihat dengan wajah tidak percaya. Sora kembali ke hadapan perempuan itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, dan melihat ksatria hitam berkuda itu terus mendekati Sora dan perempuan itu.

Sora menggenggam erat keyblade nya, melihat ksatria hitam berkuda itu mendekati nya. Tepat saat ksatria hitam berkuda mengeluarkan pedang nya, Sora langsung berlari kea rah nya dan ingin menyerangnya. Perempuan itu menarik jaket dan baju Sora, berusaha menghentikan Sora.

"Jangan !" seru perempuan itu, lalu menarik tubuh Sora ke belakang. Tarikan perempuan itu terlalu keras sehingga mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan. Mengetahui Sora dalam keadaan lengah dan belum berdiri, perempuan itu langsung berdiri dan membuat diri nya dan Sora menghilang. Ksatria hitam berkuda itu terdiam sejenak, melihat Sora dan perempuan itu menghilang berlahan-lahan.

Ksatria hitam itu memasukkan pedangnya dalam sarung pedangnya mencari 3 ksatria lainnya, atau 3 bawahannya. Ketiga bawahannya itu melihat apa yang mereka lihat ; Perempuan itu menghilang bersama dengan Sora, laki-laki remaja berambut _spiky brunette_ itu. "Aku memerintahkan kalian untuk mencari mereka. Menyebarlah dan tangkap mereka, bunuhlah mereka." Perintah ksatira hitam itu. Ketiga bawahannya mengangguk, dan ksatria hitam itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Salah satu bawahan ksatria hitam itu, wanita berambut pendek biru tua dan ber baju baja ringan itu melihat kedua temannya. "Ayo, kita pergi …" kata wanita itu. "Haruskah ? 'Dia' kan penyihir kerajaan …" komentar ksatria lain yang berambut cukup panjang dan berwarna silver. "Perintah raja itu mutlak, Gawain …" ksatria berambut _spiky ebony black_ yang berada bersama mereka itu mengomentari komentar temannya.

"Ya, tapi-"

"Tanpa kesetiaan kepada raja, kita adalah tidak ada !" sela wanita berambut pendek itu dengan tegas. Temannya yang berambut spiky itu mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan kedua temannya. Wanita itu tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala nya, menyadari sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh. Temannya yang berambut silver itu melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tetapi, Raja kita …. Dia telah berubah, dan kerajaan ini …" wanita itu berkata pelan sebelum dia dan teman berambut silvernya pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka berada.

.

.

.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku ? Aku kan bisa mengalahkannya ! itu tidak jadi masalah untukku !" Sora mengeluh kepada perempuan berambut pirang itu. Mereka berdua berjalan terus mencari jalan untuk keluar dari hutan kecil dimana mereka berada. Tempatnya cukup berjauhan dengan tempat sebelumnya, sehingga kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan di temukan oleh ksatria hitam itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti …. Dia tidak bisa terluka …" kata perempuan itu, lalu dia menghentikan langkah kaki nya. Sora berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke belakangnya, ke perempuan itu. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi ?" tanya Sora penasaran.

"Dia membawa sarung pedang Excalibur …" jawab perempuan itu.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar … seperti nya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya .. umm …" komentar Sora.

"Excalibur adalah pedang [keyblade] Raja Arthur …" jelas perempuan itu sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, benar ! Jadi … " Sora berhasil mengingat nya, dan memotong kalimatnya, membiarkan perempuan itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ini adalah tanah yang di kuasai oleh Raja Arthur … " tambah perempuan itu. "Whoa ! Apakah yang tadi itu benar-benar raja nya ? Ma-Maksudku, dia terlihat berbeda daripada yang di cerita-cerita umumnya …" tanya Sora penasaran.

"Ayo kita pergi, kita bisa berbicara sambil berjalan. Biar saya memperkenalkan diri saya … nama saya Merlina si Penyihir … " perempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Sora, calon Keyblade Master !" Sora pun juga memperkenalkan dirinya pada perempuan itu. 'Dia benar-benar mirip Namine … suaranya dan ekspresi nya sama … dan pedang yang di bawa ksatria hitam tadi itu mirip keyblade Xehanort … ' kata Sora dalam hati.

"Dulu dia adalah orang yang bijak dan hanya penguasa tanah … dia di berkati oleh ksatria-ksatria mulia dan di puji seluruh rakyat. Tetapi … "

"tetapi dia sedikit teralihkan, bukan ?"

"Benar. Nimue, sang wanita danau, memberinya keyblade Excalibur. Dia tersihir oleh kekuatan immortal yang di berikan sarung Excalibur itu. Dia menjadi abadi dan mampu membuat Heartless dengan kekuatannya. Dia menerjunkan kerajaannya kedalam dunia yang mengerikan dan kekacauan."

"Maksudmu seperti rumah tua angker ? Haha, itu terdengar keren ! Itu seperti hari Halloween setiap hari, sama seperti di dunia Jack, Halloween Town !" komentar Sora.

"Mungkin saja, tapi saya yakin bahwa tidak ada yang menikmati nya lagi. Kita harus bergerak sekarang. " kata Merlina dengan nada khawatir. "Huh ? Kita harus mengalahkan King Arthur ? Bagaimana dengan kekuatan abadi nya itu ?" tanya Sora heran dengan pikiran logis nya.

Merlina menunjuk kea rah danau yang berkabut dengan tongkat nya. "Di seberang danau berkabut ini terdapat keyblade yang dapat menangkis kekuatan itu … " jelas Merlina. Sora berlari meninggalkan Merlina dan melihat ke belakang. "Ya, ya ! Aku akan mengambilnya ! Tenang saja, aku akan kembali !" pamit Sora.

"Tu-Tunggu !" Merlina mengeluarkan satu sarung tangan baja dan memakaikan nya ke tangan kanan Sora. Sora melihat sarung tangan itu dan dia bersiul kecil, menandakan dia cukup menyukai sarung tangan pemberian Merlina.

"Selamat berjuang, Sora …"

Tunggu dulu, sebelum Sora jatuh, apa yang dia lakukan di dunia nya ?

Flashback

"Jaa nee, Sora ! Jangan lupa tugas kelompok nya !" pamit Riku, lalu dia membuka pintu kelas dan keluar dari kelas. Remaja kelas 3 SMP berambut spiky brunette itu menghela napas dan mengambil tas ransel biru tua nya di atas kursi nya. Sora lari keluar dari kelas dan menuju kea rah perpustakaan sekolah. Sora mengharapkan perpustakaan sekolah masih buka pada jam 4 sore seperti ini, karena biasanya perpustakaan sekolah tutup jam 3.30 sore.

Sora mencoba mendorong pintu perpustakaan sekolah. Pintu nya masih terbuka, dan terlihat kakak kembarnya, Vanitas, bersama dengan ketua OSIS SMA Square Enix, Aqua, sedang bercakap-cakap. "Vanitas-nii, kenapa jam 4 masih ada di sekolah ?" tanya Sora yang membuat percakapan Vanitas dan Aqua terpotong. Vanitas melirik Sora dan menghela napas panjang.

"Sora, kami sedang membuat rencana untuk mengerjai murid-murid baru kelas 1 SMP dan 1 SMA tahun ini … " jawab kakaknya dengan nada malas. "Oh, yang soal mendorong siswa-siswi baru ke dalam kolam renang itu kami tidak jadi jalankan berhubung ada banyak siswa-siswi baru yang tidak bisa berenang…" tambah si Ketua OSIS SMA yang terkenal iseng nya itu.

Sora menggelembungkan pipi kanannya. Dia masih ingat zaman dia dan kakak kembarnya masih menjadi siswa baru kelas 1 SMP Square Enix dan Aqua menjadi ketua OSIS SMP, dimana dia pernah di dorong Aqua ke dalam kolam berenang tanpa aba-aba. Dan yang menjengkelkan lagi dia tidak bawa baju ganti. Untung saja Riku, sahabat masa kecilnya, yang satu kelas dengannya, membawa 2 pakaian ganti lebih dan mau meminjamkan satu kepada Sora.

"Haha, lucu sekali, Aqua-senpai …" Sora tertawa hambar setelah dia mengingat-ingat masa menyebalkan itu.

"Oh, Sora, kau memang sangat lucu saat itu ! Aku suka ekspresimu … dan, aku pulang dulu ya ! Aku harus membeli bahan-bahan makan malam nanti .. jaa nee !" pamit Aqua, lalu dia mengambil tas selempang nya yang berwarna biru laut bersama majalah komik Nakayoshi dan berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Sora, tolong beritahu Mom kalau aku tidak makan malam di rumah dan aku menginap di rumah Terra selama seminggu … " pesan Vanitas kepada adik nya itu, lalu dia keluar dari perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan jadi sepi seketika. Petugas perpustakaan minggu ini seharusnya Xion dan Namine, tapi kelihatannya kedua siswi itu sedang sibuk dengan urusannya yang lain. Kurikulum baru, ceritanya, maka dari itu siswa-siswi jadi semakin sibuk dengan tugas sekolah. Sora berjalan pelan dan mengambil satu buku komik yang tersimpan di sebuah rak buku dan membaca nya. Kebetulan itu adalah komik serial terbaru dari komikus kesukaannya.

Bruk ! 

"H-huh ?" Sora sedikit kebingungan saat dia melihat ada sebuah buku novel yang jatuh tepat di samping kaki Sora. Sora memasukkan kembali komik yang dia dapatkan ke dalam rak buku dan memungut buku novel itu. Ada tulisan _"King Arthur and The Knights of The Round Table"_ di buku itu, dan buku itu seperti nya tidak terawat seperti buku-buku yang lain. Apakah Namine atau Xion melupakan buku itu ? Atau mereka tidak tahu ada buku ini ? itu yang di pikirkan Sora.

Sora duduk di atas kursi yang terdekat dengannya dan mulai membaca nya. Dia memang sedikit tidak mengerti plot novel itu, tetapi dia tetap ingin membaca buku itu sampai selesai. Paling tidak dia sedikit mengerti, kurang lebih 20%-50% dia mengerti. Dia tetap focus membaca buku itu, tanpa mempedulikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ketika Sora mengalihkan perhatian dari cerita novel itu ke jam dinding, Sora merasa ada keanehan. Ketika dia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, jam menunjukkan pukul 16.15, Aqua dan Vanitas pergi meninggalkan nya jam 16.19, dan Sora mulai membaca komik jam 16.25. Dia sudah cukup lama membaca buku itu, sekitar 30 menit, tapi waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 16.25. Sora mengerutkan keningnya, lalu memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas nya.

"Ah, biasa … pasti baterai jam perpustakaan habis lagi … aku belikan deh, kasihan Namine dan Xion …" pikir Sora sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia membuka pintu perpustakaan dan berlari secepatnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Sora kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan jatuh. Tapi, dia tidak jatuh dengan wajah terkena benturan keramik lantai, tetapi dia malah jatuh ke sebuah lubang putih yang entah kapan sudah ada di dekatnya.

"WHOAAAAAA !"

.

.

.

**TBC**

a/n :

Konnichiwa, minna-san ! Atashi wa Nikipuraia decuuh~ alias Nikiplier !

Ada yang belum familiar dengan cerita 'King Arthur and The Knights of The Round Table' ya ? ada Novel nya kok, bisa di baca di internet~

Fict ini berdasarkan game 'Sonic and The Black Knight', salah satu game bertema 'Story Book' … sifat-sifat character game itu aku sudah samakan dengan chara di sini, jadi yang mau nge-**flame**, lihat walkthrough game nya dulu di YouTube !

_**[Flashback di sini aku karang sendiri, karena kalau tidak ada bagian flashback, mungkin para pembaca akan bingung bagaimana cara Sora bisa di summon Merlina alias Namine ke dunia lain alias daerah kerajaan King Arthur ini]. **_

**Disclaimer : I don't own 'Kingdom Hearts', it's belong to Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, and Square Enix. I don't own the plot too, it's belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I just have interest to Kingdom Hearts and Sonic the Hedgehog's story collection.**

**NB : ada perbedaan antara plot asli dan plot di sini, cukup sedikit sih. Bukan hanya karakter-karakternya saja, dan bukan nama-nama tempat yang di kunjungi. Senjata yang Sora dan beberapa karakter KH non-Disney lain pakai aku sudah usahakan tetap memakai keyblade..**


End file.
